particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Wilhelm von Lewenheusen
'' Cecil'' Wilhelm Anthony Hogmanay von Lewenheusen, born 15th of November 3071 in Adlerberg, Utagia. Dead 3rd March 3163. He is the son of Leonard and Victoria Lewenheusen. The family is in possession of the von Lewenheusen Shipping and Cargo, a business which stretches all over the world. He was brought up in a family where business and success were top priorities. He went to the best schools in the nation. After school he went to Adlerberg University to study business an economics. He is known to be a very ambitious and talented student. He is also the Chairman of Young Stockholders of Luthori (YSL). In 3085 he decided to engage into politics and choosed the famous Employer's Association Party (IA). His grandfather is the very influential and skilled politician Carl von Lewenheusen. Rumours tells that Wilhelm von Lewenheusen is given private lessons in political tactics and diplomacy by his grandfather. While Carl von Lewenheusen beeing one of Luthori's most experienced politicians throgh history, young Wilhelm will probably gain several areas of useful information and skills. In 3090, he was choosed to lead the EAP Youth Organisation as Chairman, replacing the inpopular Cedric Klingspor. In 3097, when hard times approached the EA Party, von Lewenheusen decided to quit his youth career and begin his work in the Employers Association Party (IA). He left his position in March 3097. He was succeeded by the young and promising Hannah le Grande. As being Chairman of the LEA, he was in pole position when the gap after General Ralph Adlerberg should be filled in the High Bureau in 3105. Being one of Partyleader Professor Josephine Gripenwalds favourites, he claimed the 2nd Vice Partyleader post at the annual session. While sitting the EAP High Bureau he was nearly guaranteed a minister post when EAP and the Imperial Alliance came back in power after the 3114 election. He gained his first ministerpost. After beeing one of EAP's top giants he was surprisingly on his way out of the power sphere in 3128 when Gripenwald and Silverhielm not announced him as a member of the cabinet. Many of "EAP-knowers" in media thought that he was seen as beeing not as creative and outgoing as he used to be in his youth. He was replaced by Dir. Veronica de Beers. Lewenheusen stood firm for a few years, but when Silverhielm choosed to step down, he was replaced by him in the High Bureau. Lewenheusen, aged 65, told media that he needed and wanted another five or six years in top politics. But media regarded him as EAP past. In 3163 he died in March at home. He had been suffering from a weak heart at least 20 years. He was 92 years old. Wilhelm von Lewenheusen was an outspoken Moderate in the EAP-movement. His favourite issues were finance, low-taxes and entrepneurship. 2nd Vice Partyleader EAP: 3105-3136 Chairman of EAP Youth Organisation: 3090-3097 Vice Director Luthori Employers Association 3097-3102 Chairman of Luthori Employers Association 3102-3120 Minister of Food and Agriculture: 3115-3119 Minister of Trade and Industry: 3119-3124 Minister of Science and Technology: 3124-3128